dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Mancala
Episode page Mancala & Macarena (w/ Christine Nangle, Sarah Pappalardo) on earwolf.com In-studio guests Christine Nangle Sarah Pappalardo On-phone guest Zach Reino Games Played Better than Beethoven Tagline It's a celebration of mediocrity in filmmaking Submitted by Jack and Izzy (sp?) from Nottingham, UK How to play The 1992 film Beethoven, in which a plucky St. Bernard dog won the hearts of cinema audiences everywhere, currently holds an IMDb score of 5.6, which is pretty average. Jo will give each contestant a similarly-average film and they will guess whether it has a better or worse IMDb score than Beethoven. If the contestant is right, they get 2 points. If they're wrong, they can still win a point by trying to convince Manolo that their opinion is correct and the IMDb score is wrong. Wild card: there is one film in the game that has exactly the same score as Beethoven. If this is guessed correctly, the contestant gets a bonus 5 points. Anyone can buzz in if they think they've spotted the wild card, even if it is not their turn. It's played until Jo gets bored. Pizza Burger Submitted by Greg H. from Peoria, Illinois How to play As we all know, Manolo is lovingly referred to as "Pizza Burger," a moniker which he truly embodies. In his honor, I have created a truly remarkable game for Jo and friends to play. In this game, Miss Firestone will read aloud the name of a menu item and players must guess if the food item is a pizza or a burger. The list of pizzas and burgers has been provided and it's carefully curated from four of Peoria's best pizza / burger joints (Peoria Pizzaworks, Knuckles Pizza, The Burger Bargeand Khaki Jack's). These are not your run-of-the-mill Anytown generic pubs, these are the Real McCoy, each a true foodie's delight according to Peoria, Illinois standards. Five points if you guess correctly (pizza or burger), and five points if you select the correct establishment. You can score an additional two points if you name an ingredient on the pizza or burger which makes it unique. Bonus guessing is open to each contestant. Manolo must weigh in using only his sound effects. Game ends when Manolo gets bored. Chunky Mansion Submitted by Anthony and Sue Morgan from Tasmania, Australia Tagline This is a game where we build a mansion starting from the foundations, the floor, the lower walls, the upper floor, the upper walls, the roof, the fancy rich people turret thing. How to play The first player nominates a foodstuff to construct the foundations from. The next player nominates a foodstuff to construct the floor. Next player, the walls, and so on. Whoever nominates the fancy turret foodstuff construction material gets a point. But the foodstuff construction material must become richer and lighter as we progress up the building to the fancy turret. If a player can't think of a food richer and lighter, they are out. If a player suspects that Player 1 has maliciously and sneakily nominated a very rich food for the foundations, so that not many foods are richer and lighter, everyone else goes out. This suspicion is revealed by shouting "Make that chunky mansion, white boy!"